


Blinded by the light

by green7silver



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green7silver/pseuds/green7silver
Summary: My version of the graphic novel “Blindsided”





	Blinded by the light

**Title:**  Blinded by the light  
**Prompt:**  Headache  
**Disclaimer:**  Heroes doesn´t belong to me  
**Notes:**  Written for 10 hurt/comforts

Blinded by the light

When the light was gone, Noah lay there in pure agony. He couldn´t see anything, his eyes felt as if someone was poking hot sticks into them and his head seemed about to explode any minute

He had no idea, where everybody was – the subject, his partner, the hostages. Anything could happen. Then he heard footsteps coming nearer and beneath his panic he felt a certain recognition.

The pain was too strong for either fight or flight. But there was no final shot or something like that. Only a cool hand which covered his eyes and created a blissful darkness.

“What …?” his voice sounded raw.

“Ly still, rookie.” This voice he would have recognized anywhere even without his nickname.

“Claude?” he whispered. He should probably be frightened and worry about revenge and bodily harm, but his only concern at that moment was that Claude didn´t pull his hand away.

“You should really be more careful, “Claude observed, “Are you badly hurt?”

“I can´t see anything – and my eyes hurt so much, I can´t …”

“Sh, hold on a minute for me.” Claude laid something over his eyes before he pulled his hand away and got up. Noah tried to listen to his footsteps. Was he leaving? All things considered Claude had more cause to torture him than to help him. But then the other man was by his side again and something heavenly wet and cool was pressed against his eyes.

“Better that way?”

“Oh, yes. That feels good. Thanks, Claude.”

“You are welcome, rookie.” Well-known hands wandered upward, gently massaging his temples. Noah arched into the caress not only because it was easing the pain, but because he had missed it like hell.

“Good?”

“Great. The hammering becomes lower, but keep doing that.” He could hear the whine in his voice as well as the laughter in Claude´s as Claude replied “No problem.”

For a while Noah allowed himself to just revel in the feeling. Claude was rubbing in the same strange, erratic pattern he had used often during their missions to ease headaches caused by fatigue or fights.

Claude always found the spots of pain, immediately knowing exactly what made Noah feel better. What he needed. Claude would take care of him, make everything all right – there was only one problem. Claude was not his partner anymore, but a man he had tried to kill and left bleeding to death in this godforsaken place. And he had a job to do.

“Claude, where is the subject?”

“Still out cold, as is your partner. The hostages ran away.” Claude managed to sound at the same time matter-of-factly and mocking, adding, “report well enough for you?”

“Yes, thank you. And thank you for your help.”

“You´re welcome rookie, but I think the Haitian won´t be out much longer – and then I shouldn´t be here anymore. Try to rest a bit, mate, you´re going to be okay.”

Dry lips touched his forehead and Noah allowed himself to fall asleep.

When he woke again he found himself in a Company hospital. He was told that the Haitian brought him there. No word about Claude.

Noah had no idea if it had been a hallucination or reality. But he clung to the hope that it had been reality and not just a wishful dream.

_Fin_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I post some Heroes ficlets, I wrote for live journal – mostly 10 hurt/comfort – ages ago, some of them published, some not.  
> They are either Noah/Sylar or Noah /Claude and not all of them are betaed, so I would be grateful for help.


End file.
